Ghosts to Pass
by Pepelu Tivrusky
Summary: Nico is having nightmares due to post-tartarus stress, but Will is always there to help. Fluffy Solangelo.


Nico is having nightmares due to post-tartarus stress, but Will is always there to help. Fluffy Solangelo.

* * *

><p>The safest place is supposed to be my dreams<p>

but it seems that's when the devil

tends to attack me most

Comforting warmth and sleepy slumber

disturbed by horrific fear

caught beneath my throat

and expelled in blood curdling

screams

* * *

><p>Nico was terrified.<p>

They had found him, they were here. He had to get away. He tried to keep running, but stumbled and fell.

They were on him, ripping at his flesh, he felt blood running over his chest, he couldn't see them only hear the sound of his own screams and their teeth on his bones.

One of them touched his face, he didn't have the sanity left to move away. He waited for the teeth to dig into his skull.

But it never came, the touch became warmer. Almost comforting. No, that wasn't possible, nothing here was warm, nothing here was kind. This was worse then hell, then purgatory.

Another warm feeling, this time on his hand. Nico noticed his screams had died, he could breathe again. The monsters had stopped tearing at him. Nico still couldn't see anything but darkness, although he could feel them crouching over him.

He thought of the fangs ready to tear at his flesh. The beast's breathing got louder, they were coming closer. He finally found the strength to move. He began to struggle to get up, but he realized he was fettered to the ground. Chains wrapped around him. They leaped on him again, their mouths getting closer, claws digging in. Nico screamed again.

Then they were off of him again. Nico looked around still not able to see him. He was beginning to think this was his eternal punishment, to constantly fear attack but never have it come.

"Nico!"

Was that his name? That, again, was impossible. No one knew who he was here. He didn't matter, he was just something for this place to kill. No one knew his name.

"Nico! You have to wake up."

His name again, and more human words. That was something he had not heard in so long. Or maybe it just felt like forever.

"Come on darlin'"

Darling? The voice sounded so... caring. Darling? Who called him that? No one he could remember. Of course, the longer he was in this place the more he forgot.

"Nico. Please."

The voice sounded so pained and desperate. This bothered Nico for some reason. He didn't want to disappoint him. Him. Who was he? A pair of eyes of the crispest blue flashed in his mind, they were looking down at him panicked and fearful.

The thought comforted Nico, a feeling which he had not had since being dragged down into this abyss.

He could see the startling blue eyes again. Still above him, but they they didn't leave this time. More of the face came into focus. Sandy blond hair and sunkissed skin with a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Nico recognized him, he looked around the room he was in, a soft light was coming from the lamp on the bedside table, illuminating the other demigods tan skin.

"Will" Nico whispered hoarsely.

Will's eyes filled with relief. The Apollo camper's fingers were interlocked with the child of Hades own. His other hand was placed softly against Nico's cheek.

Will leaned down and kissed Nico's forehead. "Oh thank god, I couldn't wake you up. I was so scared."

Nico couldn't find the energy to speak. He was confused. Where had the monsters gone? Oh, gods. What if they were still here? What if they hurt Will?

Nico felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't want Will to be hurt. He felt warm tears start to gather at the corners of his eyes.

Will continued to whisper to him. "Nico, its okay. It was only a dream. You're safe. We're in the Hades cabin at the camp. It's alright. Just breathe. It's okay."

Will continued to repeat this mantra, it comforted Nico, the strong reassurance in his voice. But what did he mean dream? Something clicked into place for Nico. A nightmare. He had a nightmare. He wasn't trapped in that place. He was in his bed, Will was next to him. They were both safe. They were at the camp. Gaia was gone and had been for over a year. Everything was okay.

Despite this knowledge, Nico's tears did not stop. He quickly found himself sobbing into Will's chest.

The elder demigod held him tightly, stroking his hair gently.

"Shh... Shh.. It's okay."

Will continued to hold him, whispering comforting words in his ear until Nico calmed down an hour later. They did not fall asleep again. For Nico feared to close his eyes, for another nightmare may grab him, and Will because he refused to leave Nico to cope all alone.

The sun began to turn the sky a soft amethyst. Nico looked up to the sunrise that could be seen through the windows in the head counselors room.

Some semblance of sanity had returned to Nico's mind in the past few hours. He began to feel more embarrassed about his break down. He always felt this way after a nightmare, especially when they first started. The first one that was this violent was on his second night in the infirmary after the defeat of Gaia.

Nico had been suppressing his memories while the war was going on, but sometime after it ended he stopped, without meaning to do so. Will had told him what happened. The first time he had a nightmare he had woken up most of the infirmary with his screaming.

Will had rushed in to find Nico thrashing around in his bed, screaming like he was being murdered, which in his mind he was. The other healers were in shortly after, most of them wanted to sedate Nico before he could hurt himself, but Will had said no, forcing them out except for a few.

Will worked for almost half an hour trying to calm Nico. He had ended up singing to him, effectively stopping the awful dream. Nico remembered thinking afterwards that it was all terribly cliche, but truly he knew it wasn't the singing or words that were spoken, it was the presence of Will next to him that brought him back.

Will had stayed with him every night since then, and a few weeks in Nico had asked him to stay in the bed, only a few days later they had started dateing. Nico had been so happy when it happened. Probably to best he had felt since Bianca's death. Will made him happy, a feeling that Nico craved after so long. Soon after that, Nico only needed a lamp beside the bed, instead of all the lights on. And recently they had been turning off the lamp and sleeping in the dark.

The older demigod shifted beside him, looking down at Nico. The son of Hades eyes turned up and met with loving blue ones.

Will didn't say anything about the nights events, he never did unless Nico wanted to talk.

He just pulled Nico closer and looked out the window.

"The sun is rising, lets go for a walk before breakfast. Alright?"

Nico smiled softly he loved Will's tender nature. "Okay, that sounds nice."

Will gently disentangled himself from his boyfriend, bending down and kissing him on the forehead.

Nico watched as Will got dressed, enjoying the way he looked in the morning light, Will glanced back at him and smirked. Nico blushed the color of the strawberries the camp grew.

He was still not used to being in a relationship after over a year, in fact he had many a moment when they were first together that Nico had freaked out. He had still thought of his sexuality as wrong and dirty, it was a side effect of growing up in the 30's.

He had gotten over that kind of thinking with Will's help.

The very demigod had just finished dressing, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Nico, he must have looked upset because Will's brow creased in worry.

"Nico, it's okay if you don't want to go out. Last night was pretty rough. I can bring you breakfast if you want, you don't have to go."

Nico smiled at his boyfriend's concerned demeanor. "Will, I'm fine, I would like to go on a walk with you."

Will looked a little skeptical, but relieved overall. "If you're sure."

Nico got out of bed and changed his clothes quickly. He grabbed Will's hand and they started out of the cabin.

Will had effectively moved in after a few months without meaning too. Chiron never said anything, he knew Nico needed Will.

They walked in silence for a while, there fingers still intertwined.

Nico did have a question in his mind. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know the answer. "Will?" he asked tentatively.

The son of Apollo looked over at him. "Yeah darlin'?" he said, his southern accent shining through and proving he was still worried. It always became stronger when he was concerned.

Nico was getting antsy. "You said it was pretty bad last night," he said slowly.

Will nodded. "I couldn't get you to snap out of it, it was pretty scary," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Nico said quietly, looking at the ground.

Will placed his free hand on Nicos pale cheek. "Don't apologize it's not your fault."

Nico felt terrible, It was his fault, he was useless. He had kept Will up all night, he just couldn't get over it, he couldn't stop these stupid nightmares.

Angry tears began to well up in Nico's eyes. He quickly found himself sobbing against Will. The Son of Apollo wrapped his arms around the younger boy, letting him cry.

After a few minutes Nico had run out of tears, somewhere along the line they had sunk to the ground, their arms still wrapped around each other, Nico practically in Wills lap.

Will spoke after a couple minutes. "Let's go back to the cabin, I can get us breakfast and we can eat there."

Nico shook his head looking up into the soft blue eyes. "No, I want to keep walking, can we go to the beach?"

Will looked at him considering it. "Nico, thats not a good idea. You didn't sleep much last night and you need to eat and..."

Nico cut him off. "We'll only go for a minute. Please?" he asked.

Will sighed, Nico always got his way. The older demigod nodded.

Nico smiled and got up. The moment he did he stumbled. Will shot up, steadying him.

"Nico, you're tired. Lets go back." he pleaded.

Nico shook his head. "No, I want to go." he said stubbornly.

Will sighed. "Fine, but I'm carrying you."

Before Nico could even protest Will snached him up, craddiling the Son of Hades against his chest.

Nico squeaked in surprise and grumbled. "I can walk on my own." he said grumpily.

Will chuckled. "I know but this is more fun." he said.

Nico stopped complaining and rested his head against Will's chest. They walked for a few minutes, coming to the point where grass turned to sand. Will walked along the grassline. He finally stopped and st Nico down. The Son of Hades looked out over the shore line. The sun was just rising from the edge of the sea. The water reflecting the magnificent colors, Will seemed to glow in the light.

The two demigods sat in the suns light for several minutes. Nico knew they would have to go back soon, but he had something to say first.

"I love you."

Will looked at him a bit surprised, they had of course said this before, but those three words were said rarely. Not because they weren't true but because both felt that they were very important and something to be treasured, not said everyday. Will was usually the one to say it, Nico rarely went first. But this time he had.

Will smiled at him, bright and full of happiness. "I love you too."

And at that moment Nico knew. There may be more nightmares, but Will would always be there to help him through. He knew, they would always be there for each other.

* * *

><p>Excuse my poor writing. I feel like this jumps and it's patchy, and plus I have other things to work on. Sorry, I hope you all liked it!<p> 


End file.
